Taiwan patent TW-M332188 describes a toy gun spring release structure. The toy gun spring release structure has a piston with a spring and a release subgroup. The piston with spring has a row of notches in a rack on one exterior side. The notches in the rack connect with a driving gear of the toy gun. The release subgroup is connected between the toy gun casing and gears of the toy gun. The release subgroup includes a control part, a driving part, and a swivel arm. The control part is mounted at the toy gun exterior and is connected with the driving part at the toy gun interior. The driving part is also connected with the swivel arm. The swivel arm is also connected with the driving gear.
With the structure of the patent, mobilizing the driving part presses the swivel arm and releases the driving gear. The spring also releases its elastic force to make the piston move toward the front when the driving gear is released. Thus, elastic fatigue of the spring due to use is prevented.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, although the patent can avoid elastic fatigue of the spring, the elastic force of the spring also makes the driving gear 1 reverse rotation. When the driving gear 1 reverses rotation too fast, the driving gear will hit the tail end of the piston 11 and damage the teeth and the piston 11.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists in the art for an improved toy gun construction. In addition, a need exists for such a gear checked construction to protect the toy gun construction and provide a longer service life for toy guns.